


I know there's somewhere better cos, you always, take me there

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abused Niall Horan, Bottom Niall, Child Abuse, Confused Niall, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homeless Niall, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Narry - Freeform, New boy harry, Niall Horan/Harry Styles-centric, Niall-centric, Past Child Abuse, Popular Harry, Popular Liam, Popular Louis, Popular Zayn, Sad Niall, Shy Niall, Top Harry, sad back story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: "S-Sorry s-sir" he mumbles. He looks a second away from tears."Take a seat. Do not be late to my class again""Y-yeS sir-s-sorry" I detect a hint of Irish in the voice but can't understand why he looks so.... dirty?"Lou? Who's that?""Niall Horan""What's his story"Louis is a social butterfly and knows literally everything about everyone."He's homeless?""Yeah.""Why does he bother with school though" I ask after a minute of trying to process everything."He wants to prove he's good enough for somethin. Figures if he gets good grades she might love him again. She'll have a son to be proud of""Why isn't she proud of him""She's homophobic and he's gay"---OrHarry is the new boy who befriends liam/louis/zayn and is intrigued by the boy with the dirty hair. He offers niall a shower and a warm meal.... things progress in a way harry never imagined.P.S. you can follow me on Twitter @meganls11But my names Riley :/





	1. Chapter 1

Harry pov

We're driving down the motorway on our way to our new home. I'm pretty exited to be honest I like making new friends and exploring new places. I'm a little nervous bur don't feel I really have any need to be. I've always made friends easily and I have a feeling this time will be no different.

We arrive at th new home and I set on unpacking my room. I have a couple of posters of bands on the wall and my football trophies on another. I stop for a quick tea break before blue tacking all my photos the third wall in a big memory type thing. It looks pretty cool if I do say so myself.

"Harry get the door"  
"Okay" I shout back at my sister who has just painted her nails and can't do anything for the next 4 hours whilst it dries.

I open the door to two boys around my age lookin back at me.

"Can I help?"  
"Hiya mate. How you doing. I'm liam this is louis. You've just moved here right?"

"Yeah. Im harry" I smile. He's a bit wierd is liam. Reminds me of my grand dad, all proper and formal. Not your average 16 year old. Louis on the other hand. He's the cheeky mischievous one. The prankster. I can see it in his eyes.

"Are you starting lake side high?" Louis asks as we head off so they can show me around a little.  
"Yeah start Monday. Form teacher is Davies I think"  
"Mrs Davies is sick. She's our home room teacher."  
"Sweet" I smile.

 

The weekend comes and goes fairly quick. Next thing I know, I'm meeting liam and louis for school.

"This is zayn. He's in home room too" Louis introduces another boy as we head off to get me start books.  
"sweet. I'm harry"

"So, I'm in all your classes except science. But liams in that with you" Louis says looking at my schedule.

"Cool. Ima tag on with you then" I joke. He loops his arm over my shoulder and jokes about taking me under his wing.

 

We're in Geography when the door opens 10 minutes late. Signalling a late student.

"I do not tollorate tardiness Niall" Mr Adams says as 'niall' shuffles from foot to foot.

"S-Sorry s-sir" he mumbles. He looks a second away from tears and I ant help but be intrigued with him. He has dirty blond hair that could do with a wash and his clothes are crumpled. As awful as this may sound, he looks like he hasn't had a shower for at least 2 weeks"

"Take a seat. Do not be late to my class again"  
"Y-yeS sir-s-sorry" I detect a hint of Irish in the voice but can't understand why he loos so.... dirty?

 

"Lou? Who's that?"  
"Niall Horan"  
"What's his story"

Louis is a social butterfly and knows literally everything about everyone. If you need to know something about anything, you ask Louis Tomlinson.

"He moved from Ireland with his older brother greg and his mum and dad. His mum started drinking. Real bad. His dad left. Greg left for uni and his mum started taking it out on him-"

"-hitting him?"  
"-and other stuff but-it's never been a hundred 100% confirmed so I won't say. But other types of abuse. He tried to leave and she found him. She kicked him out."

"He's homeless?"  
"Yeah. School knows there are problems but from what I can tell. He goes to her home for social services meetings so neither of them are seen as suspicious and fends for himself the rest of the time. That way, she isn't arrested for neglect and he isn't taken into care"

"Why does he bother with school though" I ask after a minute of trying to process everything.

"He wants to prove hes good enough for somethin. Figures if he gets good grades she might love him again. She'll have a son to be proud of"

"Why isn't she proud of him"  
"She's homophobic and he's gay"

"You aren't homophobic are you?"  
"God no. Love gay people. Liam and zayn are gay. They're together if you didn't know. This you coming out to me?"

"I had my suspicions and yep. Gay and proud"

"Coming to mine later? I'll whoop your arse at fifa again"  
"You wish" I laugh


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had knee surgery onWednesday so haven't been as active as I have previously been. I'm trying though guys!
> 
> Love reading your feedback

Harry pov

Its nearly three weeks later when I see niall again. We're all headed over to lil Joey's ice cream bar after a long day of double maths. I see him cut down one of the side streets.

"Harry. Come on" Zayn says tugging my arm.  
"Yeah. I'm coming" I say, glancing back at the dirty blond but following the boys inside.

 

It's another week before I see him again. He's been transferred into my English class and has just been Brought in by the teacher. From what I could hear, he's struggling with reading and this class has less students so she has more time to help him.

"Okay, niall. Take a seat darling and ill come over in a minute okay?"  
He nods and stumbles his way over to the only available seat. Next to Emily.

"You can't sit there" Emily hisses at him. I frown. Where the fuck is he supposed to sit?

"W-Why?"  
"Because you stink. Seriously when did you last shower"

He looks at the floor, like he would literally rather be anywhere but here. I see tears fall down his pale little cheeks and my Heart clenches.

"Move down a bit guys" I mutter to liam and louis ad I stand and make my way over to them.

"Come on niall, come sit with us" I smile at him. I pick up his bag and the chair and he slowly follows me over.

"D-Don't havta b-be nice to m-me" he says as I get his chair tucked under the table next to me.

"Well tough. I'm a nice person." I smile and motion for him to sit. He does.

I can tell niall is a bit confused as to why I'm being nice to him. He probably thinks I have an alternative motive. Or I'm going to hurt him more publicly. I can understand his concern but im not after anything. I just want to help him.

I can see where Emily was coming from, he could use a shower, his smell is pretty strong, but no one deserves to be spoken to like that.

 

"Okay niall. Why don't you read this out to me dear and we'll see where you're at" she says handing him over a small passage from the book 'Holes'.

"I-i-m-i-t-g-t." He can't pronounce the first word so he's trying to spell the letters out to see if it clicks. I can tell he's getting up set with himself. He keeps making frustrated little noises and Pulling his hair or scratching his arms.

"I--can't do it" he whispers after around 10 minutes of trying.  
"That was good. Keep trying"  
"They're laughin at me" he whimpers as he glances at Emily and the others on her table. You can see them clearly laughing.

"Keep trying darling"  
"No." He huffs, slouching back against the chair.

"Hey, why don't I see if I can help? I taught my cousin how to read, she's almost a pro now" I smile at them both.

"That would be great harry. Why don't you both go sit at the back and work through this page if you can"

We take our stuff and two chairs and head over to the back.

"Why are you trying to help me?"  
"I told you. I'm a nice person. I like helping people."  
I don't need your pity"  
"You aren't getting it. What's the matter? You have that many friends in the world you can't use one more?"

"I've never had a friend before. I'll jus fuck it up"  
"Well a great place to start it accepting help when it's offered. The world is hard enough with out you makin more enemies out of people who are trying to be nice"

"So, friend, why don't you start from the top. If you get stuck ill prompt you"

 

___

Harry pov

"Why don't you come for pizza with us tonight?" I ask niall. He's been hanging around with me a little more and people are being a bit nicer to him which is a positive thing.

"I-I don'-my mum-we don't Ave the money. Maybe nex time" he stutters before walking off as quick as he can.

____

I've just had pizza with the lads and we've gone for ice cream. I have a pizza for my mum and sister, so I can't be too long. We're sat slurping our ice creams when I see a small figure out side. In the back street I saw niall go down around 2 months ago.

"Two minutes guys" I say as I head out side. I've taken the pizza, as a bargaining chip or as a weapon I'm not sure. A bloody pizza in a box isn't going to do much damage but hey, here's hoping.

I don't say anything, just walk down the ally as quiet as possible. I hear a small cough from a bit in front of me and my eyes lock onto a figure sat against a wall.

My heart literally shatters into a billion pieces. I see niall sat In a side ways box so it has a lid and base. His arms are wrapped around his knees and he's asleep. I have no idea how the hell he can fall asleep out here like this. He's wearing the same clothes he wore to school. Dirty baggy jeans, an over stretched shirt and a worn our jumper.

"Niall?" I say, crouching down in front of him. His eyes dart open and he flinches when he sees me.

"-I dont have no-m-money"  
"It's okay. Niall its me. Its harry. From school?"  
"What are you doin ere?"  
"I'm worried about you. I don't want you to sleep outside. Hey, why don't you come to my house with me. You can have a warm bath and I have pizza" I lift the box up "and you can sleep in my bed with me, yeah? We can have a little cuddle if you want. Warm you up a bit"

He looks hesitant. Like his brain is saying no to keep him safe but also sayin yes to keep him alive.

"I'll even sleep on the couch if you're uncomfortable sharing" I offer as I stand up and offer my hand out.

"You don't havta"  
"I know I don't. I want to"

He slowly stands up and stumbles forwards towards me. I loop my arm around his waist, slightly concerned when I feel wetness. I just pray to God it's water. I also cringe when I feel his ribs. This boy must be starving.

"Here lou, this is for my share, we're gona head to mine. See you all tomorrow?" I say chucking a tenner on the table. We all share goodbyes before I get niall sat in my car.

"I'll dirty your seats" he says as we stand in front of my Audi.  
"Needs washing anyway. Can't remember the last time I cleaned her" I joke. In reality it was last week. I love my car more than anything. But right now, niall is more important.

He sits down slowly and I see some of the mud rub on the seat. If it had been anyone else I would have thrown them out of the car. But not niall. I hand him the pizza and tell him to took in and have as much as he wants. Mum and Gemma will understand, I reason to myself.

"Belt up babe" I say as I put mine on and pull out.

 

It takes 15 minutes to get home and once I park up I see niall has eaten three pieces of pizza and is licking cheese from his hands.

"You've got cheese everywhere" I joke as I wipe his face with my jumper sleeve. He's a bit cleaner but needs a bath anyway.

"Come on then." I say, I show him where the kitchen and living room are. Mum and Gemma are in the kitchen and give him a wierd glance. I make a motion for them to shut up. I show him my room and the bathroom and how to work all the taps.

"Here you go" I say, I put the towel over the radiator so when he gets out it will be warm. And lay the towel for his hair over the top.

"Help yourself to anything, shampoo, conditiner and soap etc"

"T-tank you"

I smile at him and leave him to get clean whilst I explain the situation to my mum and gemma.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry pov

"He's homeless? You've let a tramp into our house!" Gemma snaps.  
"Shut up! He'll hear you. He isn't a tramp. His name is Niall and he's lovely. He goes to my school. Him and his mum have an agreement where he doesn't live there and they pretend he does when social services go round. She beats him. And other stuff. Mum I couldn't leave him outside on his own"

"I know you couldn't harry. He can share your room for a few days while we think of a more permanent solution"

"He stays the hell away from me"  
"Why would he want to talk to you anyway. You're vile"  
"Mum!"  
"Gemma you are being nasty. And that is not how I raised you two. Be nice to niall. I mean it" mum snaps.

"Arry?" I hear a shy voice ask from the door way as I make my mum and gemma some homemade soup.

I turn around and am met with niall wrapped in a towel that is 3 times too big for him. His pale little legs picking out of the bottom. Bright red cheeks and stunning blue eyes stare back at me as he stops the towel falling.

His hair is more blond than I thought. It looked almost brown before the bath. Making me wonder what was mixed into it.

"Have a nice bath?"  
"It was really warm. Tank you. I smell like strawberries now." He grins a little and it makes my knees wobble.

"I can smell it from here, you smell great. Would you like some more food or a drink?"

"N-No. You've already been too kind t me"  
"Niall we have plenty of food. If you're hungry I want you to eat. I'll make you something. Same for drinks"

"Ca-Can I -have some -p-pizz"  
"Course,want me to heat it up for you." He nods so I put three more pieces on a plate In the microwave for 2 minutes

"Drink?"  
"Can-Can I have- a- erm-tea?"  
"Course. Milk and sugar?"  
"Both please"

"Hello dear I'm Anne you must be niall. Harry said you'd be staying to a while, he didn't go into details, just said you had a row with your mum" mum says walking in and dishing out the soup as I sort us 4 a cup of tea and nialls pizza.

"If-it-It's okay"  
"No problem darling. You need anything you tell harry and he'll sort it for you. Speaking of which, harry get the poor boy some clothes"

Nialls cheeks flush and I remember he's only in a towel. Oops.

 

___

I get niall some boxers, joggers and a shirt to sleep I'm and he gets changed in my room as I get changed in the bathroom.

"I sleep in boxers. You don't mind do you?"  
"N-No. You're really pretty" he mumbles looking at my bare chest.  
"Well so are you. Now get some food in that little belly of yours"

We watch An action film called 'Contriband' as niall finishes his pizza and tea.

"Arry? M a bit cold" niall mumbles half asleep.  
I shuffle closer and put more of the duvet over him than me and took him in my chest as I fall asleep.

___

I'm very disorientated when I wake up. Once coming to my senses I realise I'm in my room and niall is dribbling onto my shoulder. I gently move him so I can go for a piss.

When I come back into my room niall is sat up in bed, hair all over the place and sleepy look on his face.

"Do you want to have sex with me now?"  
"What? No." I stammer.  
"She did. When I slept at her house."  
"Who? Your mum?" I ask gently. He sniffles but doesn't answer.

"Did she have sex with you?"I try again. When it's obvious he isn't going to Answer, I hug him and tell him over and over 'you're safe now'. I get dressed and make us some coco pops as he puts some of my jeans and a t shirt on before coming Down stairs.

The jeans are a bit long so he's rolled them up at the bottom, but he looks adorable. The shirt comes to mid thigh but it suits him for some reason.

 

School is wierd to say the least. Louis and liam are the same as ever with me and even include niall in the conversations but zayn doesn't acknowledge him. Everyone keeps staring and it's starting to piss me off.

"Awe the tramp has a new boyfriend" emily snickers during English.  
"Leave him alone" Louis snarls.

Emily, chloe and Georgia keep making jokes to each other. Harsh and un called for jokes that are rather offensive.

"I wonder how many time harry fucked him last night"  
"Niall must have let harry fuck him at least three times to be seen in public with him"

"Harry probably has Aids now"  
"Or at least 3 STDs."  
"Did you know niall had sex with him mum?"  
"I know. Talk about desperate"

I can hear them. So I know niall can her them too. And the teacher.

"I wonder how much he begged for harrys dick-"  
"-Shut up! All of you shut up. You know nothing about me or niall. So shut the fuck up and mind your own" I snarl as I slam my hands on the table and glare each of them in in the face until they back down.

"Harry. I will not tollorate language like-"  
"-So I can't swear but they can say eveything they just have with out any problems? How is that fair. This system is a joke. Your teaching skills are a fucking joke" I grab my bag and make my way out of the class room.

"Walk out of this room and you will have detention"  
"Cool. Book me in"

"An me" I hear a small irish voice say as niall makes his way over to me. Louis and liam follow and me and my crew walk out like mother fucking bad asses.

___

I don't feel like a bad ass when my mum calls me to shout at me for walking out of class. She hears my side of it and we all have a meeting with the head teacher to resolve it. Once we've come to the agreement that the teacher should have stopped them bullying niall before it escalated to that, I'm happy and we head home.

 

"Arry? Do-do you think I'm gross?" Niall asks as we're laid in bed waiting for sleep to take over.  
"No! Why would you think that?"I ask, rolling over to face him.  
"I-i- lost -my virginity-t-t me-mum"  
"What happened?" I ask softly, rubbing his arm gently.

"It- it was snowin and er- I couldn't sleep out side n the snow again. Got really sick last time. She-said I could stay there if-if i-had sex with her. She'd been drinkin and-"

"You did?" I ask slowly. I'm not to judging him. I know it's a bit wierd and people will say he had a choice, but did he? Not from where I'm sitting.

He nods a little.

"She-she was mad that it-it wouldn't get stiff- she-she put-erm. She. And a. Rolling pin. She put it. ErM, up my-b-bum."

My eyes go wide at the thought of having a rolling pin being trusted inside a virgin hole.

"She called me-a-a slut. For-liking stuff up my-my-bum. My-my willy- got a bit hard, she touched it until- she could- she sat- on me. And-" he cuts off, crying his eyes out into his hands. I wrap my arms around him and cuddle him close to me.

We stay like this for hours. Me humming to him as he calms down a little. Only to remember and burst into tears again.

"It's okay babe. I won't let her hurt you again. Im right here. I promise. You get some sleep baby. I'm right here" I whisper words of encouragement until long after he falls asleep. Then I close my eyes and let the unconsciousness take me too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you liking this so far?


	4. Chapter 4

Harry pov

After humming niall to sleep and drifting off myself I only actually have around 4 hours sleep. So I'm knackered for school.

I wake and shower as usual , sorting breakfast before waking niall.

"Ni, toast is cooking. I'm off for a piss. Get up babe"  
"M kay"

When I head back down stairs I see the bedroom door still open, meaning he hasn't gotten up yet.

"Niall. We have scho- what are you doing?!" I walk in to get niall yet again and instead see him on his back with a wooden spoon handle up his arse thrusting inside him.

"M-M ready for you now." He says, pumping his member that is now fully hard. He still thinks he has to have sex with me. He's penetrated himself with a cooking utensil to get hard so I can ride him like she did.

"Harry. Havta-afore it-gets soft"  
"I'm not having sex with you niall. Get dressed. Toast is ready."

___

The rest of the day is wierd. I see niall around, he's walking with his legs slightly more open so I think he hurt himself this morning.

 

"Lou? What do you know about gay sex?" I ask during Art class.  
"It's painful apparently. I know a fair bit. Anything specific?"  
"How- how does it work?"

"You have a top and a bottom. The bottom takes the dick up his butt. The top pushes it inside him. Following so far?" I nod "good. You have to prep the bottom first. Like, use lube and work one finger in then add another and another until he or you feels he's ready for the cock."

"Why would- say- what if I only got hard from having something inside? Am I broken, like did I do it wrong?"

"No. God no. It means you don't like topping. You prefer to take the dick up your arse. Some like both and you can change it up. Some don't. It depends."

"Who decides who tops or bottoms"  
"The people having sex. If someone can't get hard with out having something in him. He's a power bottom. Meaning he's all about comfort and reassurance and praise. He needs to be told he's being good. He can't top because. A. He can't get it up. B. He isn't comfortable doing it. C. He doesn't have the mental capability to top. He needs more support. However, you don't strike me as a bottom. So I'm assuming niall is the one who can't get it up."

"His-mum got mad when it wouldn't- she hurt him" I whisper.  
"Maybe it's just because he didn't enjoy it. He might be able to get stiff if it's someone he is comfortable with or he likes."

___

"Harry. Do you want to have sex now?"  
"No niall. I'm in the shower."  
"O-okay"  
___

"Harry? Do you want to have sex, erm now?"  
"Niall. I'm cutting the grass. No I don't want to have sex"  
___

"How about now?"  
"I'm asleep! Why are you so horny" I snap.

"S-Sorry. I don't- I have no money-so-so- people only give me food when they want sex"

"IM not one of those people. Go to sleep niall"

___

"He's obsessed with having sex with me" I grunt in maths to zayn and louis.  
"Maybe he fancies you"  
"Not helpful zayn"

___

I walk around the rest of the day in an irritated trance like state. People can tell I'm pissed so they avoid me like the plague which works for me. Until I bump in to Emily and Chloe.

"Not fucking your little boyfriend"  
"Shut up Chloe"  
"Awe speak of the devil. Niall? Harry said he wants to fuck you in the bathroom"

"No I didn't." I grunt.  
"harry-  
"I said no niall. I'm not having sex with you why don't you get that. I'm being a nice person, not everyone wants sex 24/7!"

His face is what tells me I've fucked up. He's crying. Silent crying, like he doesn't dare speak. Like if he makes a noise he will be in severe trouble. His eyes go puffy and his cheeks go splotchy red. He wraps his arms around his stomache in a sort of defence and sighs.

"I- I was gona say- tanks for not expecting sex. N for not makin me do things. I wouldn't have minded with you though- you're nice- so-so hoped it would- erase the bad memories from before. M sorry"


	5. Chapter 5

Harry pov

I wait for niall by my car for half an hour before getting too irritated to wait any longer. I feel bad for what I said to him, but im still going out of my way to help him and he can't even get to my car at a decent bloody time.

"HI boys how was school. Where's niall?" Mum asks as I kick my shoes off.  
"Dunno. He didn't wait at my car. Waited nearly 40 minutes for him"

"Does he have detention-"  
"-I dont know mum!" I snap before walking up to my room.

 

I do my homework, have a shower and text louis for bit, still no sign of niall.

I contemplate going out and looking for him, but I wouldn't even know where to start. In the end louis convinces me to go out and look for him, he comes with me. We search down the ally where I first found him and all the allys near it, no sign of him. It's snowing like mad now, settled around 4 inches thick on the ground.

"What are you posh boys doing down this end"  
"We're looking for someone. Niall? He's blonde, about this tall" Louis says.

"He went with Beno for the night."  
"Who's Beno?" I ask.  
"He gives blondie food and a bed for the night"

"In exchange for-"  
"-sex dumbo" he cackles.  
"Where do we find him?"  
"I dunno. Never been desperate enough to sell myself. Kids 15 and pimps himself out. He's got no chance of surviving this world" he says before walking off.

"What do we do lou?" I ask, my breathing heavy and tears threatening to fall.  
"I-I don't know" he says honestly.

 

We look for another 3 hours before louis crashes at mine. We don't find him.  
___

The next dayat school is torture. Niall doesnt show. I start fearing the worst.

He doesn't turn up for the rest of the week. Each night, Louis, liam, zayn and I go out looking for him. Just like the first night, we come up empty handed.

___

It's almost a week later when I see niall again. He comes in near the end of English.

"Louis" I whisper, gaze locked on niall. Louis looks at me and follows my stare towards niall.

His face is sunken in a little more than last time I saw him. He has a black eye and a bust lip that looks a few days old. He is also covered in mud and grime, smelling worse than when he first sat next to me in English.

He sits down next to me but doesn't meet my gaze.

"I've been worried about you" I say softly. He flicks his eyes to look at me for a split second before looking at the table again.

"No need. M fine"  
"You don't even believe that. Where've you been?"  
"At a friends" he mutters.  
"Benos? Why didn't you come home niall"  
"I don't have a home harry." He whispers. He doesn't sound angry, but defeated. Like he doesn't have any fight left in him.

"That's where you're wrong. You live with me, remember? That's your home"

"I can't pay you back"  
"I'm not asking you too. But you are, me knowing you're safe is all the payment I need" I say honestly. Rubbing my thumb over his shoulder.

"I missed you" he says softly, meeting my eyes for the first time.  
"I missed you. I was so scared you wouldn't come back. I kept thinking the worst"  
"M sorry for worrying you"  
"I forgive you. Only if you promise to never leave again"  
"I promise. Can we have a cuddle tonight?"  
"Course darling. Ill hold you all night long"  
___

Once home (after my mum hugging niall for like 20 minutes saying 'don't ever do that again') I get niall some cheesy chips and a sausage sandwich with a cup of lemonade. He eats that while I rub his hair gently. Once that's gone he gets a shower while I find him some clothes.

"Arry?" He calls from the bathroom.  
"What's up ni? I'm coming I'm yeah?" I say before opening the door.

The sight nearly makes me vomit on the spot. Niall is sat in the bath, the water a mucky gray/brown color, with bruises littering all over his top half and legs.

"M-M -erm bleedin" he says sitting on the edge of the bath with his feet in the water. Back to me.

I let the water out of the bath. Frowning at the mud and grime line around the bath, before turning him to face me. That's when I see bits of blood drop down his thighs. It's not loads, but enough to know he's probably split something.

"Didn't know who else to get"  
"No, it's okay babe. Right. Erm-c-come on" I say, I wrap him in a towel and guide him to our room. I get him sat on the bed and dry him off before he lays down. I crouch a little and try looking to see how bad the damage is, but honestly can't tell.

"I've got some bruise cream, hang on" I say before getting it from my cupboard. I'm always bruising myself and this cream makes the bruise come out faster so it heals quicker.

He sits up and sighs as I start rubbing cream into his arms. I then do his back and chest then legs and bum.

"I don't wanna bleed on your bed. 'Ts gross"  
"You aren't gross. I don't know what we can do, short of asking my mum-"

"-Please no. I don't want her to know. She won't understand, hazza please" he literally begs, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Okay, we won't tell her, unless you get worse. Then I will" I warn, he smiles and nods in agreement.

"Would you let me ask louis? He's done first aid training, he might know something we could try"

"S-sure" I peck his head and call lou to get his opinion. After a few minutes trying to explain, he says he'll be round in 10 to assess the damage himself.

"Hiya lou"  
"Hey harry. Hi niall"  
"-lo"

Niall lays on his back with his legs a little open whilst louis sees where the cut is and how bad it is.

"Open your legs a bit more for me"  
Niall whimpers but does and closes his eyes. Lou motions for me to sit with him to distract him.

I hold his and and kiss his fore head a few times mumbling "it's okay babe. You're doing so good for us"

"Niall? The cut is inside. Can I have a feel, see how bad it is? I have some cream I can rub on to it to help it heal faster and sooth it as well" Louis asks after wiping blood from his thighs, penis and balls.

"C-can you-stretch me first? M sore from Las night. But don think I can take you dry"

"No no no no niall" he rushes out "I'm not having sex with you. I'm going to feel around with me finger, see how bad it is"

"Oh-yeah-Yeah sure"

I kiss his cheek softly as louis lubes up a finger and moves it around his hole before pushing in. It's actually really hot, in a possibly perverted kinda way.

Louis moves his finger inside niall and I'm mesmerised by how his body adapts to the finger. Niall moans a little and flushes covering his eyes with his hands.

"Ow" he hisses as lou hits what I'm assuming is the cut.  
He rubs over that part a little before pulling out.

"Enjoy the show?" Louis asks quietly as he glances at my hard cock, tenting my jeans.

"Niall, the cut isn't huge but it quite deep. I'm gona rub some cream over it yeah?" Louis says, spreading the cream over his finger.

"Thought you weren't gay"  
"I'm not. I split El when we first fucked so had to do this for her then"

"Ug" niall moans as louis pushes in again. His cock is hard Against his stomach and he's sort of ... thrusting? A little down on to louis finger. That gets me harder still.

"Yeah" he breaths out once louis is all the way in and rubbing cream over the cut.

"Enjoying this niall?" Louis asks gently.  
"S- s nice" he mumbles.

"Want harry to rub some in for you"

His head darts up and his eyes go wide, pupils dialated and he nods his head so fast, he reminds me of the Churchill nodding dog that sits on a car dash board.

"F- he wants t"  
"Yeah. FucK yeah" I mumble, going to sit at the bottom of the bed with louis. He hands me the cream and I spread it over my finger "do two" Louis whispers. I do. He pulls out and I push one in gently. It's strange at first. I've had sex with girls before, but didn't enjoy it so I figured I was gay. I've blown guys before, just never gone inside one. It's not much f different to a girl. Tighter and less soggy. It feels more natural.

I thrust in a little and move to find the cut. Once I do I rub over it to spread the cream and make my baby, I mean niall, feel better.

"S good azza"  
"This is hot. Add another one harry" Louis says.

I do and niall groans, trying to fuck himself on my fingers. He's so bloody horny.

"Good azza. So good. F-fuck" he whimpers.  
"You're so hot. So horny and hot" I whisper, kissing his inner thighs.

"S- the first time I've enjoyed it" he grunts. Holding his body still. I can see him struggling not to move."s-Sorry. You don't have t-if you don't want" he mutters looking away from me, not quick enough, I see the tears.

"Power bottom. Comfort, reassurance, praise" Louis mutters to me.

"No, no baby I like it. I like making you feel good. You feel so nice around me baby. I like doing this. You're such a good boy for me. So so good darling" I say, rubbing over his prostate to make him feel good.

"Ug. Ug. Tanks Azza. My tummy s'all tingly"  
"He's gona cum" Louis notes.  
"Gona cum for me babe? Make a little mess all over your self for me. With out me even touching your cock. Cum from my fingers making you feel good?" I say, sissoring my fingers and jabbing his prostate to get him closer.

"What's a cum? How-how d-I do that?"  
"He's never cum before? He's had sex loads of times" I whisper to louis.

"He never enjoyed it" he sighs "did it to survive, not for pleasure. He didn't get hard and never came"

"Cum is- well it's- when you enjoy doing sexy things and finish, you release and have an orgasm" I stutter, face flushed.

"Ug. Azza. Touch me. Do- somat- please" he whines, broken and desperate, fucking himself down on my fjngers and panting like mad.

He has a layer of sweat resting over his skin and his face is red all the way down his neck and chest.

He looks stunning.

 

I squeeze his balls once and that's all it takes for him to cum over his tummy. As soon as he starts, I pick up his penis and stroke him through his first orgasm.

"You're so good for me baby. So beautiful and perfect. Makes me feel good, my boy making him self all sticky for me. You were so good for me darling. Are you okay ni? Need anything baby?"

He's smiling to himself and panting hardly but his breathing is slowing to a more normal pace.

"Here" Louis says handing me a damp cloth and some dry tissue. "Might wanna get them out, he'll be sensitive" he motions to my fingers, still in his arse.

I pull them out slowly and wipe his tummy, cock and thighs before getting him in to some boxers and one of my shirts for bed.

He's pretty much asleep and louis says he's off home so I tuck niall in and walk lou out.

"Thanks for everything louis"  
"No worries. And the unspoken request, no, I won't tell anyone anything"

"Thank you" I smile and give him a hug before going to see my baby.

 

"You must have fucked him good. Could hear him moaning from down here" Gemma laughs from the living room where here and jessica are doing each others nails.

"Shut up. And don't confront him about this. You'll upset him"

"We wouldn't want that"  
"No we wouldn't. Or I'll tell everyone what you did on our camping trip" I threaten. I know it's a low blow but it's the only way I can guarantee she won't say anything. Her eyes go wide and she sighs muttering "my lips are sealed"

"Good. Then so are mine" I smile walking off.

 

"Azza?"  
"Hey baby" I say climbing into bed and tucking him into my chest. Wrapping my arms tight around his waist.

"I liked what you did. Tanks"  
"Don't thank me babe, I enjoyed it. Like making my boy feel good"

"Want me to blow you as a repayment? Beno said I'm gettin better-"

"-No babe. No. And I dont want you to see him again. Okay? He's nasty. Promise me?"

"Kay. I promise"  
"Get some sleep"  
"Do you want to have sex now?"  
"No. I want you to go to sleep. And once we've been on a few dates and you're comfortable with me. We can. Bit never while you're using sex as a payment for staying here. We can have sex, but as a couple, making love yeah? 

"It might not go up though. For the love makin.can't control if he goes up or not. You might get mad"

"I won't get mad darling. If he doesn't go up, it's because you don't want to, or you aren't ready, and that's okay. We can wait."

"Are you-you gona ride me. For the makin love thingy"  
"Nope. My cock is going inside you, like my fingers did. I think you'll enjoy that more. And im going to face you so I can see how beautiful you look whilst I make my boyfriend feel loved and wanted and special"

"Id like that. Like you inside me. I felt closer to you with the fingers. Can't wait to feel even closer. You make me feel nice and good. Like I'm not dirty. Or gross or broken. Make me feel loved"

"You are loved. I love you" I say honestly.  
"I-I love you arry" he whispers, a few tears falling down his cheeks.

I wipe the tears away and kiss his lips softly. He kisses back after a few seconds. It's soft and slow, controlled but meaningful.

I cup my hand under his jaw as I slowly kiss his soft plump lips. We don't ask for entrance, but it's easily the best kiss I've ever had.

"I that was the first kiss I hoped for" niall grins, pulling away and resting his head against my chin.  
"That was your first?"  
"Mhm" he smiles, tucking his face in to my neck and falling asleep with in 10 seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!!
> 
> Feel free to read my other fics on here!!


End file.
